


Nothing to Lose

by RoRoWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Astoria has a Secret, Drastoria, Drastoria Fest 2019, Drastoria on a Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Muggle London, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Rebuilding, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRoWeasley/pseuds/RoRoWeasley
Summary: Astoria is harbouring a secret, one that she cannot keep from Draco any longer.Written for Drastoria Fest hosted bylittlerose13andper_mare_ad_astra; prompt frombuildyourwalls.





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLO!!! Here is my slightly delayed submission for Drastoria Fest (I'm currently on my holidays). Huge thanks to: Elle, Rosie, Sam, Evie, and Daisy for being my cheerleading squad; littlerose13 and per_mare_ad_astra for hosting; buildyourwalls for the prompt submission; and everyone else who supported me through this! xox

 #

  
_I’ve been waiting for you_  
_To come around and tell me the truth_  
_‘Bout everything that you’re going through_  
_My girl you’ve got nothing to lose..._  
  
_...Crowded town or silent bed_  
_Pick a place to rest your head_  
_Give me a minute to hold my girl_  
  
From the song  **Hold My Girl** by **George Ezra**

 

#

* * *

 

 

“Next time, we’re going to the ballet.”  
  
The younger woman nudged him lightly with her elbow as they continued along the busy London street. “Draco, we went to the ballet last time! You promised we would see a musical this time and so I chose one.”  
  
“Yes, and you just _had_ to choose the one about vaudevilles murdering their lovers because they want stardom?”  
  
Astoria shot him a playful glare. “It wasn’t just about that, you know. Roxie and Velma knew exactly what they wanted and refused to let men dictate otherwise. I thought it was rather empowering.”  
  
He tugged her close, a smirk plastered on his face. “Should I be worried?”  
  
“Because the men had it coming? I don’t think you’re _that_ bad, Draco,” she quipped back.  
  
It was early evening in mid-April. The days were beginning to lengthen, the temperature staying mild and comfortable, and the city sky was a glorious stroke of orange watercolour visible above the urban jungle. The matinee having just finished, they were now venturing out for dinner.  
  
Astoria Greengrass and her fiancé Draco Malfoy were due to be married in five weeks, contrary to their parents’ wishes. You’d think their pureblood statuses would have ended the argument right there - not that that even factored into the young couple’s decision. While Lucius and Narcissa despised Astoria for her tolerance and defence of Muggle-borns and Muggles, Orpheus and Freja Greengrass saw the Malfoys as traitors. To them, it was a lose-lose marriage.  
  
Even Daphne didn’t support them but for entirely the opposite reason. Five years after the end of the Second Wizarding War, the defeat of Voldemort, and Daphne was currently dating - and no doubt would shortly be marrying - a half-blood by the name of Lee Jordan. Former Gryffindor, Quidditch commentator, host of the pirate radio programme _Potterwatch_ and member of Dumbledore’s Army, Lee was basically the antithesis of everything their family stood for. If Astoria was looked down upon by their parents for going ahead with the marriage to Draco, then by Merlin was Daphne lucky she hadn’t yet been disowned like Draco’s Aunt Dromeda, whose orphaned grandson had recently turned five. Then again, Daphne had always been their parents' favourite, Astoria had basically been an accident.  
  
Her older sister actually chastised her for marrying a pureblood, which was ridiculous in two ways. One, Astoria had actually fallen in love with Draco and it was clearly the furthest thing from an arranged marriage. Two, both Greengrass sisters quite plainly held the same tolerant attitude to life and should, therefore, be allies. Astoria was almost jealous of Draco for being an only child.  
  
_Children._  
  
That sent an uncomfortable jolt through her body. She had to discuss this with Draco. She’d meant to as soon as they got engaged but nerves had gotten the better of her. That, and being swept up in the sheer joy of knowing just how much she meant to her love.  
  
As they entered the restaurant, a small French affair along Charing Cross Road, they were shown to their usual table by Stefan who greeted them enthusiastically as ever. The couple frequented the restaurant so often, Astoria knew all of the staff by their names. Stefan was about Draco’s height but only nineteen years old. Originally from southern France and a student at one of the local Muggle universities, he worked most evenings and double shifts at weekends to support himself. Coming from a wealthy family where she’d never had to want for anything, and being a mere two years older than him, Astoria made sure to always tip him generously.  
  
Stefan was such a bright soul, an innocent Muggle kid oblivious to the Second Wizarding War that had ended when he’d been fourteen. If he’d have been at Hogwarts during that time, he would certainly be different now - less spirited, less youthful. Like her, like Draco.  
  
As the evening continued, Stefan, two other waitresses Olivia (a twenty-four-year-old auburn-haired hopeful actress) and Prim (a Black British twenty-nine-year-old mother of three) had them well looked after. As they provided their orders of food and drink, Astoria engaged them in conversation, catching up on their Muggle lives. Draco was watching her with a mixture of teasing exasperation, fondness, and something else that probably meant he knew something was on her mind. But she continued to revel in the distraction. Muggle relations were important to the rebuilding process.  
  
Draco gave her until halfway through their main course. Stefan, Olivia, and Prim had to serve other customers and so had left the two to enjoy their date.  
  
He put down his fork and reached over the table to take her hand and squeeze it gently. “Tell me,” he proffered. There was no demand in it, only love and concern and it sent a wave of gratitude sweeping through her. How had she gotten so lucky as to be marrying a man who cared so deeply for her?  
  
Astoria took a sip of champagne like it was liquid luck. It wasn’t that she was afraid of her soon-to-be husband's reaction exactly. She was just terrified of admitting the thing out loud because then it was _real_. But she still had to give him the choice. Once they were married they would be living together; he deserved the chance to back out.  
  
She put down her glass and took a steadying breath. “I don’t even know where to begin, only that I’ve been keeping something from you. Something that will affect our marriage together and the rest of my life.”  
  
Draco didn’t say anything, but the worry in his eyes increased tenfold and he raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it, just like he did the first time they met. It gave her the courage to keep going, though her voice was shaking.  
  
“It started at school around my seventeenth birthday. Aches in my limbs and fatigue. At first, I thought it was pressure from N.E.W.Ts and projects and so I never bothered going to the Hospital Wing. But it continued, even in the summer holidays. The aches spread, I got migraines, some days I could barely walk up the stairs without needing to rest.  
  
“Father essentially told me to man up in not-so-pleasant words, but Mother took pity on me and whisked me away to St Mungo’s. I had tests all through my seventh year because no one could work out what was wrong - only that it definitely wasn’t academic-related. All they could do was just give me potions to manage the pain. Then someone looked, properly looked at our family tree and archive records within the Ministry. Every seven generations since the seventeenth century, these same symptoms have popped up in the Greengrass family.”  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, her own vision clouded with tears. “I’m cursed, Draco, with a blood malediction and I’m not going to get old. I could be dead before we’re thirty.”  
  
He was silent for a minute and Astoria let him have the time to process what she’d said. He didn’t take too long too long before coming out with, “You’re having second thoughts about the wedding. You don’t want to go ahead with it?”  
  
She couldn’t help but chuckle fondly as she shook her head.  “Draco, I would marry you even if I was going to die within the month because I love you with everything I have. My only doubts are that _you_ won’t wish to marry me.”  
  
His shoulders slumped and he looked down at the table. “You think I don’t love you enough?”  
  
“Not at all. But think about it, Draco. I will most likely not be able to work, won’t be able to give you an _heir_ -” Her voice broke and the tears finally started to fall. She grabbed the clean napkin from her lap and used it as a tissue. “I have to give you the choice to back out of this before we’re in too deep. If we aren’t already.”  
  
“You don’t think you deserve to be loved for this. Astoria,” he sighed, waving Stefan over, presumably for the bill. “I love you for _you_. Marriage is precious and relies on both parties looking out for each other, bearing one another's burdens. For better, for worse? In sickness and in health? I’m not bothered about an heir. The Malfoy family have done so much damage to this world, I’d rather it die out with me. If we were to ever have children, it would be for _us_ because we want to, not to uphold some family tradition.”  
  
With the meal paid for, including tips, Draco helped her back into her coat before embracing her firmly and planting a kiss on her head. Astoria instantly wanted more. Turning her head up to face his and snaking a hand around his neck she pulled him to her, kissing him with all the emotion she could muster.  
  
Stefan and Prim were clapping and she blushed furiously. They waved their goodbyes and headed back out into the London bustle towards their apparition point. Draco clasped her hand, providing a sense of comfort for the both of them.  
  
Entering the alley which served as their designated safe travel spot, the youngest Malfoy walked a little way in before leaning against the wall. Instinctively, Astoria moved closer and he accepted her, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. She breathed in his scent and it calmed her as they stood there, relishing in the peace of the moment.  
  
Draco was stroking her hair now. “Come home with me tonight. I want to know everything, don’t shut me out.”  
  
She could only nod in response, not trusting her voice. In all honesty, she felt drained, a combination of finally getting over the elephant in the room and her potions beginning to wear off, meaning she was due another dose. She always carried enough in her bag in case of emergency.  
  
Then his warm hands were cupping her face, his stormy grey eyes boring into her soft chocolate ones. She loved him so much, with every ounce of her being. And she knew he did too.  
  
“Nothing thus far has dissuaded me from wanting to marry you. You saved me, Astoria. From myself, from my family, from falling back into my old ways. You are the most amazing woman, you’re compassionate, you’re kind - to everyone and everything. I don’t deserve you. I love you and nothing else, no matter how bad it could get, will dissuade me from making you my wife. If we have a limited time together, even more reason to get married now! I will do whatever is in my willpower to support you. We’ll figure out these circumstances _together_ because I love you, Astoria. Whether we have a month, a year, or ten, I want to spend it with you.”  
  
Astoria was crying again, this time from pure happiness, and she threw her arms around him again, hugging him tightly before crashing her mouth against his. She’d known in her heart that he wouldn’t leave her to suffer alone, of course she’d known, but that never stopped the sheer anxiety of having to deal with the conversation and all of the what-ifs.  
  
She wouldn’t have been able to live with herself if she hadn’t given Draco a way out, a clear path he could take to make his own way in the world. She’d finally had the courage to offer him that and he had boldly proclaimed his love, had bared his soul to her. He was so damn brave to even be with her in the first place, defying Lucius Malfoy of all people.  
  
Just like that, all possible doubts disappeared. They needed each other, they were yin and yang, two chaotic energies colliding sweetly together, to be joined and united until death.  
  
They had nothing to lose.

  
#

* * *

 

  
Despite the Malfoys and the Greengrasses being opposed to the match of Draco and Astoria, the wedding was nevertheless a glamorous affair befitting the two prestigious families. It was a heavily publicized event, the press drinking in the opportunity for another story on the Malfoys, and the guest list was vast.

  
Despite the obvious dramatized nature of the entire arrangement, the young woman wasn’t about to let that distract her. It was her and Draco’s day, everyone else be damned.  
  
As they said their vows to each other, Astoria began to weep. Draco’s eyes were locked on hers as he promised to stay by her side through whatever was to come. They were really doing this. _Draco_ was really doing this. His love for her ran so deep that he was willing to be her lifelong companion, willing to bear the burden of her blood malediction and all that came with it.  
  
Swaying together in the ballroom a short while later, Astoria had never felt so energized. Her head lay against her husband’s chest, his arms around her waist; it was absolutely perfect.  
  
“I’m so happy we did this,” she said, sighing contentedly.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” She lifted her head up to look at him. “You’re magnificent, Draco. I’m so thankful to have you for the rest of my life.”  
  
“I love you so much,” he whispered, before lifting her chin and kissing her sweetly. Astoria pushed herself closer, deepening their connection. She felt him smile against her lips and withdrew to lean her forehead against his, her hands cupping his face, expressing adoration through touch. The room around them vanished, the only thing that existed in that moment was just the two of them.  
  
“I love you too.” She grinned, stealing another kiss. This time Draco responded with more passion, gently biting her lower lip and she barely suppressed a moan. He broke the kiss to stroke a hand through her hair.  
  
“Onwards?”  
  
She chewed her lip, before nodding. “Onwards.”  
  
  


 

  
  
  
_Aesthetic made by roroweasley._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Astoria knows about the blood curse and is having a lot of feels about if she should go through with the wedding with Draco. Draco is insistent that he loves her for her, and they will figure out these circumstances because he loves her. The wedding day is wonderful and at the end of it, Astoria is so thankful and in love (as is Draco) and they both are glad they went through with it. - from _buildyourwalls_.


End file.
